Just Say Yes
by blackwolfmajik
Summary: Hellsing (Anime) - Short intimate scene immediately after the Anime finale where Alucard makes his deepest desires known. Alucard & Integra


**Hellsing (Anime)– Just Say Yes**

 **Soundtrack:** _Just Say Yes_ – Snow Patrol

 ****AN:** Insert standard disclaimer here – I own nada!

This takes place at the close of the final Anime episode. I had originally planned to set this after 'Winter Roses' but felt it wouldn't mesh with Alucard's attitude in that series.

* * *

 _Just Say Yes  
_ _Just say there's nothing holding you back  
_ _It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind - only Love_

The two titans faced off in the dark, a question hanging between them like an invisible shroud.

Shards of glass drew blood from Alucard's fingers as he crushed the wine glass in his fist, yet his adversary still wouldn't give him an answer.

"Stubborn master," the vampire king smiled softly. "You would continue to sit here, just to spite us all."

The cell was frigid and dank with moisture from the Thames, but the blonde woman sat calmly on the rotted bench as if she were taking a meeting in her own office.

She huffed around her last cigar. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh?" amusement pushed Alucard's brows nearly to his hairline.

"You could never resist a moment to gloat."

She had him there.

"Your former colleagues intend to execute you." It wasn't a question.

Deep blue eyes made black in the dark locked with his. "Would you let them?"

His toothy grin practically glowed. "Give the order and there won't be anything left of them to try."

"And how would that make me any better than the monsters we've hunted?"

"You will always be better than them." Alucard took off his hat and glasses before kneeling at her feet. "A Master of mine could never be anything else."

She gazed at him for a time, quietly smoking the cigar as her thoughts circled themselves.

Silently, she reached out and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

The vampire leaned into her caress, his ruby eyes sliding closed in pleasure.

Alucard heard the rustle of cloth as she sat forward, but didn't let himself react to the feather light brush of her lips on his.

It was the first time she had initiated any form of intimacy in years. The sensation went instantly to his loins, but Alucard forced himself to move slowly so as to not startle her.

The idea of Integra being afraid of anything was frankly ludicrous, but the vampire king wasn't going risk potentially ruining his masterpiece by rushing the final strokes.

Sword calloused hands cupped his jaw, drawing him forward into the kiss until he felt the bump of her knees on his stomach. Her touch ignited a range of lascivious images in his mind, but he simply put his hands on the bed, carefully avoiding the tempting length of her thighs.

After a brief pause, Integra continued to kiss him, her tongue flicking across his bottom lip experimentally. Ever obedient, the vampire opened his mouth to let her venture inside.

The kiss became more ardent, and Alucard hummed with pleasure as the Iron Maiden thawed under his touch. She tasted of tobacco, red wine and old toothpaste. He pressed deeper into her mouth and found the flavor beneath that was uniquely her.

His hands were caught up in her hair with no memory of how they got there. With Integra's soft whimpers in his ears, the missing seconds didn't seem as important as the results they gained.

Another lost moment and the front of his shirt was torn open, buttons skittering away into the dark corners of the cell. Integra ran her scalding hands across the planes of his torso, making the vampire king surge forward with a hiss. He pushed his weight against her knees until they parted enough for him to settle between her thighs.

Integra growled in frustration at the restraints on her wrists, making him chuckle. Rather than tear the bindings apart, Alucard used them to his advantage. He lifted her hands over and behind his head, forcing her to press against his chest to keep slack in the cord.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much, aren't you?" she groused.

"You don't know how much, Master" he smirked.

In a swift movement, Alucard sat backward on his heels, forcing her to hop onto his lap to keep from falling. The sudden feel of Integra astride his hips made him grunt and fight the instinct to grind upward into her warmth. She squirmed as she tried to adjust her balance, making things a thousand times worse.

" _Integra_ ," he purred into her hair, amazed he could talk at all. "It's fast coming to the point that I would _need_ to make you a vampire."

"'Need?'" she stiffened, still indignant at being dragged around by her arms. "And what makes you say that, servant?"

Icy fingers gripped her hair, not sufficient to truly hurt but enough to remind her of his vast strength. "Because, honestly, it would be the only way you would survive how hard I want to fuck you right now."

She gaped at him, her voice gone along with the air in the room.

"And not just right now," Alucard continued, pinning her with his hot gaze. "But _every_ time we were together."

It took her several heartbeats to recover enough breath to speak. "Never say such a vile thing to me again."

"Not saying something doesn't make it less true."

Her snort was very unladylike and she tried to pull her hands free of his neck, but the vampire held her fast.

"My beloved Integra," Alucard whispered fervently. "I want to be drunk on the scent of your body and the bite of your temper long after this world is dust. I want you to scream my name as if it's the only word you know. I want to watch new stars catch fire while in your arms and I want to be deep inside you when the last star goes dark."

Integra swallowed convulsively, her eyes dilated to a thin ring of blue. "You make it sound like I would be fine with that."

"Wouldn't you be?" To illustrate his point, the vampire king rolled his hips.

Even with their clothes on, she could feel his erection like a bar of hardened steel: long and ready to spring free. As he rubbed the rigid length against her, bolts of molten lightning chased through her body and tightened muscles she never knew she had.

Integra bit down, her righteous fury at his impertinence washed away in a surge of heat. A throaty moan crawled out between her clenched teeth despite her best efforts.

She tried desperately to regain the upper hand. "And just how many other women have you shared that bit of poetry with?"

"None," he said flatly.

"I find that hard to believe!"

The vampire cocked a challenging eyebrow. "You wish to dig them up and ask? The closest is in Surrey, we could get there in an hour—"

"Do not mock me!" Integra growled, smacking him on the back of the head.

"As you wish, my Master," the smirk was brief. "But I will not lie to you: I have lived a long time and have known many women; each of them special in their own way. But in you…" He reached up to stroke the side of her cheek. "I have finally found what I have been searching for."

"What is that?"

"A true companion."

"Companion?"

"Yes," he gazed at her with eyes gone a deep scarlet. "Someone to share forever with."

"Is that some kind of proposal?" Integra asked, incredulous. The verbal sparring had helped push back the tide of desire that had threatened to drown her, but now she had lost her oars. If she could stay angry, she might be able to stay afloat.

The vampire king scoffed. "Marriage is a weak thing that can be broken, abused. What I would give you is so much more."

"'More'? Like what?" The sneer was desperate on her pretty face: "Nocturnal work hours and a taste for blood?"

"Safety." The word made Integra stop a moment, unsure if she should be insulted or touched by the passion in his voice.

The wretched memory of her small and frail in the hospital bed flashed behind Alucard's eyes. "You are the most powerful woman I have ever known, but you are still human. As my childe you would be tougher, faster, and stronger. You would be impervious to time, the elements and disease."

"Your _childe_? You expect me to be your servant, like Seras?" Fury snaked through her veins, chasing out the siren's call of his voice. "A pet?"

"No!" He answered immediately, squashing the image of Integra in a collar before it could show on his face. "No, I would not do that to you."

The skeptical glare prompted him to continue: "Once you were turned and I- _we-_ were sure you could control your new desires, I would give you enough of my blood to ensure your own strength."

Despite herself, Integra looked thoughtful.

"And do not forget the most important benefit of immortality..." Alucard's voice became a sultry purr as he leaned in and ran his lips along her jawline, nuzzling the soft spot behind her ear. "You would never need to step down as leader of Hellsing. You could fight until England sank into the sea and be answerable to no one."

Her chuckle was bitter as she pulled away, hiding how much the idea appealed to her. "Haven't you heard? I'm a terrorist. My men have been imprisoned or killed, my lands and property seized by the Crown. There is nothing left of the Hellsing legacy."

His cool hands forced her to look at him. "You have me."

The honesty in his gaze was nearly painful. Integra gripped the silk of his shirt to keep her bound hands from shaking.

"We will hunt for ourselves. Just because the name is gone, doesn't mean the mission Hellsing performed is over. I've protected you, I've slaughtered your enemies and lain them at your feet. All of this and more I have done as your servant. Think of what we could accomplish together as true partners!" His sudden grin was feral. "Just imagine it, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing: no restrictions by old men, no questionable missions, no paperwork!"

"You make it sound so simple."

"It's not," Alucard sobered. "Your humanity has always been what I have loved about you since the first moment we met. Your fierce will to live: it lights you up like a bonfire, hot and bright." He glanced around the dank cell with disgust. "But faced with the possibility of that light being snuffed out in the shadows, here, like _this_ …" He ran his fingers through her platinum hair. "I am selfish monster, my Master. If your life is to end, I would rather strike the blow myself than see you fall to such cowards."

Her smile was sad. "My own black knight, trying to uphold my honor."

Alucard kissed her softly. "For only tonight or forever, my Countess, the choice is yours."

* * *

 **AN:** I started a second section for this, but not sure I like how it is coming out enough to continue. If there is enough interest, I'll try to work on it between the bouts of Sleepy Hollow...


End file.
